The Night Before the Triumph
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Después del segundo día de los Daimatou Enbu, Gajeel sale de la posada donde se aloja Raven Tail y se encuentra con Laxus. Vale, no es un resumen muy bueno, pero espero que os guste más la historia. No os asustéis, no hay Yaoi ni nada que se le parezca, sólo una sombra de GaLe. Ni los personajes ni el lugar me pertenecen, sólo ésta pequeña historia. )


Gajeel cerró de un portazo la puerta de la posada de Raven Tail. Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle y, cuando comprobó que no había nadie, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, se caló la capucha hasta que solamente se le vieron los ojos y echó a andar hacia la posada de Fairy Tail.

Rezaba para que nadie le viese entrar en el cuarto que compartía con el resto del equipo B, porque las chicas no entenderían qué hacía dando vueltas solo por Crocus.

Odiaba hacer aquello. El trabajo de agente doble se le hacía cada ve más difícil, no por miedo a ser descubierto, sino porque las ganas de darle un buen y merecido puñetazo al hijo de Makarov iban creciendo a medida que se desarrollaban los juegos.

Primero Obra había drenado la magia de Wendy. Así, sin más ni más. Ivan se reía a carcajadas cuando se lo contaba a su "espía", que estaba aguantándose las ganas de asesinarlo.

Después, el empeño que había puesto Nalpudding en ridiculizar a Gray, la tortura y la humillación sufridas por Lucy a manos de Flare, el comportamiento cruel de Kurohebi y las constantes pullas y planes perversos que tenía que aguantar cada vez que se pasaba a "informar".

Le hervía la sangre: Ivan acababa de comentarle que la siguiente batalla sería crucial para el éxito de su cruzada contra Fairy Tail. Parecía que no, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. ¿Qué estaría planeando aquella mente maníaca y retorcida?

Había discutido una y otra vez con Master Makarov acerca de pasar a la acción. Estaba cansado de ver cómo humillaban a su gremio una y otra vez unos individuos que desconocían el significado de "jugar limpio". Unos individuos que le recordaban demasiado a él mismo en sus días en Phantom Lord.

Ese mismo día Nalpudding le había preguntado a Ivan si podía elegir presa el día que atacasen Fairy Tail. Gajeel no le había dado importancia hasta que había oído cómo el feo personaje describía a una de las chicas como "la pequeña traductora de pelo azul".

Se detuvo y hundió el puño en la pared, dejando un boquete de tamaño considerable. A un par de borrachos que dormitaban en la esquina les faltó tiempo para salir por piernas, asustadísimos. Gajeel permaneció con el puño contra el muro unos instantes.

Como le tocasen un solo pelo a Levy…

_ ¿Qué haces?_ se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta al oír que alguien le hablaba.

_ Joder, Laxus, eres tú… _ respiró aliviado.

_ Eh, si vas a empezar a reventarte los puños contra las paredes deberías ir buscando un sustituto_ se burló el rubio_. Te necesitamos en plena forma.

Gajeel hundió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado. Ambos magos echaron a andar hacia la posada.

Tras un par de minutos en completo silencio, Gajeel masculló:

_ Sé que es tu padre, pero algún día voy a matarlo.

_ ¿Qué ha sido ésta vez?_ preguntó con un bufido Laxus. De pronto le cambió la cara_. No han herido a nadie más, ¿verdad?

_ Aún no. Pero me da miedo lo que puedan hacer mañana. Ya has visto cómo dejaron a Wendy y a Lucy…

Laxus se paró un momento a reflexionar.

_ Sólo les quedan dos personas por participar en alguna batalla ¿no?, El rarito que drena magia y el que va vestido de caballero.

_ Obra y Alexei, sí…_ asintió Gajeel_, pero no te olvides que Nalpudding tampoco ha peleado, sólo participó en la prueba conjunta.

_ Cierto…

Pasaron por una taberna y Laxus insistió en invitar a una jarra a su compañero. No era uno de los lugares donde se reunían los gremios tras cada día de pruebas, estaba casi vacía y apagada, un lugar discreto para hablar.

_ Hemos visto cómo pelea Nalpudding y hemos sufrido de primera mano los efectos de la magia de Obra_ dijo Laxus tras darle un trago a su cerveza_. ¿Qué sabemos de Alexei?

La jarra de Gajeel sonó como si estuviese a punto de romperse cuando éste la dejó bruscamente sobre la mesa.

_ Nada_ bufó_. No tengo ni puta idea de dónde ha salido ese tío. Tu querido y santo padre no me ha contado nada de nada.

_ Por lo que a mí respecta, no es mi padre_ respondió Laxus_. De verdad, admiro tu autocontrol, no sé si yo sería capaz de estar ahí escuchando sus planes de venganza y fingir que estoy de acuerdo.

_ Es una mierda_ el joven se miró las palmas de las manos, donde tenía marcas de haber apretado tanto los puños que habían llegado incluso a sangrar_. No deja de hablar de dinero, dinero, dinero, venganza contra Fairy Tail, cuervitos bonitos, papelitos de mierda que flotan solos y hablan… Y joder, ODIO que me llame Gajeel-chan. Pero bueno, qué te voy a contar, si te criaste con él…

Laxus esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

_ En realidad no_ murmuró_. Ivan creía que yo era muy débil y apenas me prestó atención. Cuando fue expulsado del gremio perdí todo el contacto con él y el viejo me crió. Creo que lo único bueno que hizo por mí fue conseguir esa lácrima.

_ ¿Sí? Pues ándate con ojo porque creo que pretende que se la devuelvas…

_ Por encima de mi cadáver.

_... pero literal_ añadió Gajeel, sarcástico a más no poder.

Ambos se echaron a reír. El camarero les miró un momento desde su esquina y volvió a su trabajo de fingir que limpiaba el vaso más roñoso de toda la estantería.

_ Estuve a punto de irme con él cuando dejó el gremio_ confesó el mago del trueno cuando se les pasó el ataque de risa_. Era mi padre, para mí el que estaba equivocado era el viejo. Ivan no dejó de decirme que el gremio se iba a convertir en el hazmerreír de Fiore, y eso me enfurecía.

_ Ah, ya. Y por eso decidiste usarme de saco de entrenamiento… Que sepas que te la tengo guardada.

_ ¡Ya os vengasteis Natsu y tú al día siguiente!

_ Mentira. Acabé recibiendo más hostias de las que daba. Todavía me debes una pelea, Dreyar.

Laxus se echó a reír.

_ Cuando quieras Redfox_ dijo, divertido_, pero cuando limpie el suelo contigo no le vayas llorando al viejo…

Gajeel emitió su característico "giheeh" y ambos volvieron a centrarse en sus cervezas. Fuera apenas había ruido ya. La medianoche debía estar cercana.

Gajeel se quedó un rato mirando el fondo de su jarra tras beber un trago.

_ Sinceramente, no sé ni como estamos los dos en el gremio_ murmuró, pensativo. Laxus alzó una ceja_. Ya sabes a que me refiero, yo destrocé el gremio y casi mato a varios de sus miembros, y a ti te expulsó el Master por toda la mierda de Fantasía. Y sin embargo tu abuelo me dejó entrar y te readmitió.

_ No fue el viejo, fue Gildarts_ corrigió Laxus_. Pero aun así él tenía la última palabra y dejó que volviese.

_ A eso me refería… Dos tipos como nosotros, que pusimos la seguridad del gremio en peligro… ¿No habría sido más razonable mantenernos bien lejos de Magnolia?

Laxus esbozó una sonrisa.

_ El viejo es así… siente una especial atracción por las personas que todo el mundo cree perdidas.

_ Ya… _ Gajeel continuaba con la vista fija en su jarra casi vacía_. Nunca podré agradecerle suficiente que no me diese por perdido a mí también.

Se hizo el silencio. Gajeel continuaba meditabundo y Laxus no pudo menos que recordar el día que Makarov le había hablado de la misión de su compañero. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas que hasta entonces le había supuesto el comportamiento del joven de ojos rojos encajaron. Y empezó a respetarle algo más. Pero le quedaba una duda:

_ ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo con Raven Tail?_ preguntó_. El viejo me dijo que te resististe al principio…

_ Porque tengo una deuda que saldar con este gremio_ gruñó Gajeel.

Nadie, desde Metallicana, había vuelto a ofrecerle un hogar tal y como Makarov había hecho. Nadie había confiado tanto en él ni le había tratado como lo hacía el anciano, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

Pero eso no se lo iba a decir al rubiales que se sentaba a su lado. En lugar de eso preguntó a su vez:

_ ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué viniste a ayudarnos en Tenroujima?

_ No podía dejar que Hades os redujese a cenizas_ se burló Laxus_. La vida es bastante aburrida sin un par de rivales molestos con los que medirte de vez en cuando. Además, yo no soy como mi padre.

_ Por supuesto que no_ sentenció Gajeel_. Tú solo eres un chulo-playa, él es un maníaco y obsesivo hijo de puta… con perdón por tu pobre abuela.

Esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

_ Cuando el viejo me expulsó del Gremio me di cuenta de que me había convertido en mi padre_ dijo_. Por eso no me quejé ni monté el número que todos esperaban que montara. Me lo merecía y punto. Cuando fui a ayudaros a Tenroujima fue porque sentí que el viejo estaba en peligro. Y después de todo lo que le debo a ese vejete chiflado no podía dejarlo tirado sin más.

Gajeel se echó de pronto a reír y apuró su cerveza.

_ Somos los dos un par de idiotas sensibleros_ masculló_. Anda, paga y vámonos antes de que nos echemos a llorar como críos.

Echaron a andar hacia la posada, comentando cosas de los juegos y haciendo porras para ver quién iba a ser el siguiente en pelear.

_ Eh, ¿te imaginas que le toca al stripper contra Jubia?

_ Entonces estamos perdidos… _ el mago del trueno puso los ojos en blanco_. Después de lo idiota que se puso en la primera prueba yo casi la mato…

Gajeel se mostró de acuerdo con un bufido.

_ No sé por qué creo que vas a ser tú contra alguno de Raven Tail_ dijo_. Nalpudding dijo nosequé de estar amañando los emparejamientos…

_ Ojalá sea así_ Laxus se había puesto tan serio que daba hasta miedo. De su pelo en punta chisporroteó algo de electricidad_, porque tengo ganas de limpiarme las botas con ese gremio.

_ Opino lo mismo…_ Gajeel apretó los puños y los hundió en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

_ ¡Cállate, no digas eso! Pareces el Exceed ese que se cree rana…_ se burló Laxus_. Qué asco que me dan las malditas ranas… _ hizo una mueca_. Entre ese y el otro me sacan de quicio… Por cierto ¿Sabes que han expulsado del gremio a la Maga Estelar de Sabertooth?

_ He estado toda la tarde oyendo a tu padre y a sus lameculos planear el asalto a Fairy Tail, no he tenido tiempo de informarme de nada.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la posada. Una enfurecida Mirajane los estaba esperando con los brazos en jarras y un pie tamborileando el suelo.

_ ¿Me queréis explicar dónde habéis estado?_ tenía la misma mirada con la que se había ganado el apodo de "la Demonio"_. Laxus, te pedí que fueses a buscar a Gajeel, no que te perdieses con él…

El aludido apretó el hombro de su compañero

_Déjame hablar a mí_ le dijo en voz baja. Luego empezó a inventar sobre la marcha_. Me lo he encontrado con la cabeza metida en una jarra de cerveza en un bar de las afueras y he tenido que esperar a que se despejase del todo para traértelo de vuelta.

Mirajane, por suerte, los dejó pasar sin más preguntas. En el pasillo hacia la habitación, Gajeel murmuró en voz baja:

_ Cabrón, ésta te la guardo.

Laxus se echó a reír.

…

"¡Y los contrincantes de esta pelea son Alexei de Raven Tail y Laxus Dreyar de Fairy Tail B!"

Laxus hizo crujir sus nudillos y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Gajeel sonrió ampliamente y le palmeó la espalda.

_ Dale una buena paliza de mi parte_ le dijo en voz baja.

_ Dalo por hecho_ contestó su compañero_. Por Fairy Tail.

Notó la mirada preocupada de su abuelo desde la grada, pero salió a la arena con la cabeza bien alta, el brazo levantado en un puño y una estruendosa ovación retumbando en sus oídos.

Tal y como salió de ella, minutos más tarde.


End file.
